The present invention relates to the field of multiplexed signal communication and more particularly to the use of threshold integrated injection circuits for accomplishing such communication.
Although multiplexing data and control signals via busses is known in the integrated circuit art, the integrated circuit package pins and the number of input/output pads on the individual chip imposes severe restraints. One current approach to overcome the limited number of pins or input/output pads is to time multiplex the pins or pads. While this approach does provide access to handle all data and control functions, a serious disadvantage is encountered in that time multiplexing doubles or otherwise greatly increases the transfer time for signals both to and from the circuitry. Thus there is a need for an improved structure and method for improving data flow to and from present integrated circuitry.